Shiryoku
Shiryoku (more commonly known as Empress or Empress Shiryoku) is a character that appears in Flurutus: Genesis. She is the creator of the Oculi race and will do everything to see them survive into the newer world. Personality Shiryoku, the Great Empress of the Oculi, acts as her harsh surroundings dictate. Her people follow her almost without question, and she commands respect nearly instantly from her visage alone. But once she is not in the presence of her people, her true personality comes to light. She wants to protect her people, at any cost, and will do nearly anything for them. She is a quite kind person, beneath her mask of icy emotionlessness, bearing a great respect for those in a leading position of other races. A great curiosity about others brims beneath the surface, and at almost any point while in the presence of another race, she will bombard them with questions about their life and society, in an attempt to better that of the Oculi. Known Attacks/Abilities * Oculi Progenitor She has the racial abilities of each form of Oculi, including a special ability that only she has the potential to use. * The Eyes of Fear The Empress’ own racial ability; she can create several eyes which, when looked into, create a deep sense of fear and regret in the viewer. These eyes have bright, fiery red pupils, and the form they take is different to each victim. * The Watcher’s Touch Several eyes form around her, each able to move according to her will and possessing several different effects. These effects include: Firing magic blasts, adding another scope of vision for the Empress, crafting several illusory forms in order to confuse the enemy, and creating smoke screens. These eyes can also be destroyed by normal means, however they do possess a bit of strength and are fairly easy for her to reform. She can also detonate them at any time, creating small but powerful explosions. * Pinpoint Accuracy This ability allows the empress to utilize the inherent zoom feature her eyes have, as well as changing the type of optic blasts she can use. When this ability is active, her eyes change to those of the Blue-Eyes, able to pinpoint targets from quite a ways away. It also changes the optic bursts of magic into condensed, powerful shots capable of hitting and severely damaging targets from long range. * Entering the Realm of the Watcher This ability conjures one of each form of the Oculi’s eyes, including the empress’ and allows them to utilize their racial abilities. However, they are much weaker than normal. These eyes also possess the ability to combine together, which forms a large gate bearing the Oculi’s symbol. This gate, when opened, begins to slowly twist the world around it, making things much more like the fabled Realm of the Watcher. Within this realm, the air possesses no gas, only Ichor, slightly saturated with oxygen. The skies are a deep green, and the earth befitting an undersea landscape, comprised of sand, silt, and sediments pushed in order of density by the ichor. Both the eyes and gate are able to be destroyed, but only by a powerful opponent. If the Empress loses sufficient power once the gate is constructed, it will vanish by itself. The air is the last thing to change over completely. Background Born after Syhomn’s attack on the racial congregation, Shiryoku grew watching the other races squabble with the Draco, and amongst themselves. Deciding that she would have none of it, she abandoned most of the world, instead preferring the company of the frigid arctic climate. The former site of the current Empire of Jade and Ichor was once a simple shack built by Shiryoku to keep relatively warm in the cold climate. From that frigid, run-down shack, the first of the Oculi was born. Her first-born had bright, powerful red eyes, which pierced into his mother’s heart. Her love for him prompted her to begin creating his brothers and sisters. Each possessed a different eye color, and different abilities which she also possesses. Her children soon began to form a large city, and their own culture and religion. Eventually, she settled down as the ruler of the then-new Empire of Ichor. As these Oculi began to gather materials for the city, they began an obsession with green-colored stones and objects. During this time, she struck a deal with the nearby Jotuns, who would supply them with a steady supply of jade and precious metals in exchange for a variety of different things that the newly-created Oculi could acquire, as well as help if the Jotuns were to require it. After several decades, both the Empire and the Oculi were beginning to flourish. Shiryoku ruled over her children; not with an iron fist, but with a kind hand. There were no financial or housing issues, and the society seemed nearly perfect. As the genetic line went further, however, the original Oculi’s powers grew slightly weaker, causing the blindness of the recent red-eyes. Eventually, the differences between them were more visible among their own kind, and a sort of racism formed, causing the current caste system to emerge. At the current time, the majority of the Oculi are detached from most of the world, with only a few choosing to leave the Empire. Those that do leave tend to come back fairly shortly, except the Empress. She quickly interrogates any that return, eager to learn about the outside world. And now, she is just getting the chance, after appointing a temporary leader. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Oculi Category:Independent Diviner Category:Apsolia Category:Genesis